Light and Darkness
by Kagamichin
Summary: Ele precisava resgatar aquele que havia se perdido no meio do caminho... / AoKagaAo


**Title:** Light and Darkness

**Rating:** K+

**Gender:** Shounen-Ai, Drama, Espiritualismo, Universo Alternativo

**Ship:** Aomine x Angle!Kagami x Aomine

**Summary: **Ele precisava resgatar aquele que havia se perdido no meio do caminho...

**N/A:** Saiu curta, mas é isso ai. Tava na hora de fazer algo que não envolvesse sexo e coisas lascivas xD  
Caso queiram saber mais sobre anjos, espíritos e coisas assim só uma dica pra vocês: Evangelho segundo o espiritismo. Ou o Mister Google. A ideia foi retirada da filosofia espírita, então, procurem nesse conceito.

**Light and Darkness**

Aquela luz surgiu nas trevas. A escuridão logo se tornou insignificante perante a beleza e imensidão da brilhante luz envolta da figura alta e masculina, a qual caminhava calmamente por aquela rota incerta para muitos naquele lugar. Ele tinha um objetivo. A hora de buscar aquele que um dia havia compartilhado muitas lembranças, boas e ruins; aquele o qual havia amado imensamente, porém, nunca havia conseguido vivenciar tal sentimento; a hora havia finalmente chegado.

Enquanto um elevara-se, conseguindo suprir os obstáculos e crescer; o outro caíra no abismo da escuridão no egoísmo e na arrogância, não havia compreendido as leis e muito menos parecia se arrepender completamente por todas as suas existências de pecado e más escolhas.

Havia passado décadas desde a última vez que haviam se visto e apenas agora, aquele ser iluminado conseguia ter a permissão para resgatar o outro espírito que nutria tamanha simpatia e grandes sentimentos. Após muitas preces de amigos, familiares, e, inclusive, algumas preces dele mesmo, conseguiram alcançar os espíritos mais elevados ao ponto de conceder a aquele Ser caído uma nova chance.

A luz que cegava os seres na escuridão, assustando-os; contudo, parecia não fazer mal algum para aquele a qual envolvia. Caminhou muito, procurando e procurando, mas tudo naquele lugar era tão complicado e triste; as vezes sentia vontade de não apenas ajudar um, mas sim dezenas. Entretanto, sabia de sua missão, e precisava se apressar.

Após muita procura, aquele que era procurado fora encontrado. Um sorriso de alívio desenhou-se nos lábios rosados e um brilho de alegria tomou conta das íris avermelhadas. A vontade de chamar pelo nome do outro ficou presa na garganta e com calma aproximou-se do homem caído no chão, sujo de lama, com os cabelos azulados compridos até a nuca, alguns pelos da barba por fazer eram visíveis, a pele escura parecia estar ainda mais escura do que normalmente seria e aqueles olhos que um dia tiveram o brilho da vida e paixão estampadas neles, já não existia, neles apenas conseguia ser visto um abismo, estavam opacos.

O espirito de luz aproximou-se. E sua luz cegou o outro a ponto de fechar os olhos com força, colocando um braço na frente de sua face. O espirito de luz parou, e concentrando-se tentou diminuir a intensidade daquele branco que lhe envolvia completamente. Assim que o fez, aquele que estava caído retirou o braço da frente dos olhos, encarando o Ser à frente.

Num primeiro momento a expressão do homem de cabelos azuis era desgostosa, havia demorado para que os olhos se acostumassem com o que estava ao seu redor, mas quando conseguiu focar melhor sua visão, imediatamente seus olhos se arregalaram. Sua boca abriu-se levemente em espanto, a respiração parecia ter sido presa e o coração acelerou algumas batidas. A voz queria sair, mas não conseguia, já havia gritado muito devido a revolta de estar naquela situação, mas também havia gritado muito pelo nome do único que lhe vinha a mente: Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Era o único nome que lembrava. O único nome que importava para si. Era o nome que toda a vez que chamava ajudava a acalmar a ânsia de querer se afundar ainda mais em lágrimas e no abismo que já estava. E aquele nome não era um nome qualquer. Era o nome de seu melhor amigo, de seu companheiro, da pessoa que verdadeiramente havia se apaixonado, porém nunca em hipótese alguma havia dito em voz alta tais sentimentos. Amar era banalidade para o homem ali atirado no chão, em suas vidas passadas. Amar nunca havia sido uma prioridade. Porém, Kagami havia acendido um sentimento em seu peito que nunca havia sentido, e por medo havia fugido daquilo que sentia. Por medo havia deixado de ser feliz.

E agora, ali, naquele momento de desespero, onde mais uma vez havia gritado pelo nome do outro, ali, ali estava a figura alta, de feições masculinas, cabelos vermelhos, curtos, olhos avermelhados refletindo a mesma paixão que lembrava já ter visto e aquele sorriso reconfortante, como se tivesse vencido o maior desafio de sua vida. Ali, à sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão, estava Kagami Taiga.

Quando um resquício de consciência tomou conta de sua mente mais uma vez, ele prontamente agarrou aquela mão, sendo imediatamente puxado e amparado pelo outro.

No segundo seguinte ambos desapareceram e a escuridão tomou conta completamente de todo o espaço novamente.


End file.
